


Hielo amargo entre mis costillas // 31 Minutos // Tudoque

by orphan_account



Category: 31 Minutos
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bodoque tiene un problema. Tulio no aprecia lo que tiene. Dos secretos los distancian, pero a veces los secretos son tóxicos. Sus amigos están preocupados, pero envolverse mucho en la situación les causará problemas también.Bodoque tiene un problema. Que crecerá en algo incontrolablemente inmenso.Un misterio que resolver.
Relationships: Juan Carlos Bodoque/Tulio Triviño, Patana Tufillo/Mario Hugo
Kudos: 4





	Hielo amargo entre mis costillas // 31 Minutos // Tudoque

Estoy atado, cual animal, cada pata a un costado. Un cuarto muy oscuro, el cual siempre se mantiene así, pero lo conozco como la palma de mi mano. He intentado forcejear y soltarme, es completamente inútil, tan solo un gasto de energías, he intentado gritar, pero nadie escucha, mis gritos se pierden en el eco de esta habitación, esta es una batalla que debo enfrentar solo.

No es algo nuevo, muy frecuentemente me encuentro aquí, algunas temporadas son mejores, en otras empeoro, cuando tengo suerte, logro salir. Pero no es algo que yo pueda decidir, ni algo que pueda predecir, solo ocurre cuando lo desea esa dichosa mujer. La artífice de todo mi sufrimiento, de esta tortura perpetua, de mi llanto, de mi desesperación, es ella, la mujer de las penumbras. 

Ella lo sabe todo, absolutamente todo sobre mi, y siempre está observandome, aunque yo no pueda verla, a cada instante, cada detalle, cada movimiento, cada palabra, incluso cada pensamiento, vigilado con sigilo por esa miserable mujer, la cual lleva mucho tiempo conmigo, y sé, que jamás me podré deshacer.

Estoy al desnudo, mis muñecas cansadas ya, y una cicatriz que emprende desde clavícula hasta mi ombligo. No debería decir yo una cicatriz, es mas bien una herida completamente abierta, no sé cuanto tiempo lleva así, pero se siente como una eternidad, apenas empieza a cerrar, la mujer no tarda en aparecer para volver a abrir la parte sanada, y así lo seguirá haciendo cuanto ella desee, como ella desea, hasta que ella lo desee. Puedo sentir como mis adentros se secan, y se pudren, nuevos habitantes marrones, verdes y blancos, llega a mi olfato un olor que avisa la descomposición de mis adentros, en una de las escenas más grotescas imaginables, como si estuviese muerto, un muerto viviente.

La única luz en toda la habitación, es una lámpara blanca, que aturde todos mis sentidos y no me deja quedarme dormido, cada musculo estirado, mis ojos cansados e irritados, mi hambre y sed insaciables, y por supuesto, esta herida enorme, que ya ni siquiera sangra, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo agonizando de dolor, lo siento, cada puto segundo de mi vida, sin excepción ni descanso, lo siento, un dolor desgarrante y constante. 

De todos modos, en algún momento la herida no será cortada mas y cerrará. Mis problemas no terminan ahí, ya que esa bruja desquisiada, en todas mis estadias aquí, me abre esta herida para introducir cubos de hielo entre mis costillas, hielo completamente helado, que se desliza entre forcejeos, pero nunca se cae, nunca se derrite. Tan solo el tacto arde, y enfría mi pecho, lo congela hasta dejarlo doliendo.

Es un dolor que ni siquiera puedo procesar, es simplemente demasiado, ya no puedo con él, y no puedo esperar a que termine de una puta vez. Solo quiero volver a la normalidad, a mi trabajo, con mis amigos, con mi familia, a mi vida regular, quiero volver a mi esposo y mejor amigo. 

Pero esto no es más que una metáfora de lo que estoy sintiendo, cada palabra calculada con exactitud para colocar en palabras este dolor indescriptible, que va mas allá del concepto del dolor mismo, posicionándose como un concepto nuevo.

Es lunes. Eso quiere decir que llevo una semana sin ir al trabajo. Esto me hace preguntar la hora, lo ultimo que necesito es que Tulio me vea así cuando vuelva a casa. Estrés. Hielo amargo entre mis costillas, un dolor que me deja inmóvil, suena ridículo, pero algo tan simple como sacar mis manos de las sábanas para buscar mi celular, se convierte en toda una odisea. Forcejeo con las cadenas que atan mis manos, cadenas que solo yo puedo ver, que solo yo siento, como nadar en un mar infinito, en busca de una isla, no importa cuanto progreses, siempre estas muy lejos de todo. Al fin llego a mi celular.

\- Son las 5:23

Tulio probablemente vuelva alrededor de las 8pm. Me da tiempo de bañarme y comer algo, quizás.

Pero las cosas no estuvieron así de mal desde que empezó, todo ha sido una colina cuesta abajo, todo se ha ido derrumbando progresivamente. Todo empezó el martes ante pasado, hace dos semanas. Vaya ironía, ese día la habíamos pasado muy bien, nos divertimos, pero una vez me dirigía a casa, empece a pensar, 

algún día todo esto se va a terminar, algún día veré a todos ellos morir, uno a uno, todos los momentos juntos, solo quedaran para recordarme que se acabó, manchados eternamente por la inevitable muerte. 

Seguí pensando y pensando, 

algún día veré a mi madre morir, o quizás, antes de eso, enferme y se olvide completamente de mi. 

Los pensamientos no se detenian, algun día vere a Tulio morir, y aun de no ser así, en algún punto, la muerte nos separará.

Los pensamientos me ahogaban, moriré, y nadie me va a extrañar, simplemente desaparecere, como si nunca estuve.

Los pensamientos me dominaban, mis recuerdos se esfumaran, todo lo que hice, todo lo que soy, desaparecerá, como si nunca importó mucho.

Y derrepente, estaba en un laberinto de pensamientos, sin salida, la mujer de las penumbras había vuelto.

Esa noche, cuando iba a dormir y apagué las luces, esos pensamientos no se agagaron con ella. Desde ahí debí haber sabido que algo iba mal.

Llegó el miércoles, y nadie se dió cuenta de nada, en realidad, no suele ser tan obvio cuando estoy así al menos que este muy mal. 

Jueves, sentía una ligera pesadez, pero podía disimular que todo iba bien, aunque había alguien de quien no podía ocultarlo por mucho.

Viernes, casi igual que el jueves, pero recuerdo que Tulio me preguntó esa tarde en casa si estaba bien.

"Eres un egoísta, solo te gusta preocupar a los demás"

Sábado, quizás hice un comentario suicida o dos durante el programa, cosa que encendió algunas alarmas, realmente me costaba ya fingir que todo iba bien.

Domingo, no recuerdo haber hecho nada.

Lunes, creo que me veía muy mal, porque ese día Tulio me dijo que me quedara en casa, ellos buscaron a un doble para reemplazarme. Aun así, hice mi día normal, a pesar de todo. Tuve mucha suerte de haber previsto esto y grabar varias notas verdes anteriormente.

El punto, es que todo se empezó a desmoronar progresivamente, lo cual llevó a mi estado actual.

6:01

Mierda....

Como un susto, me levanto de un golpe de la cama, me quedo al borde sentado, me voy a tomar mi tiempo

"Eres un vago"

Creo que mejor me apuro.

Busco con los pies mis pantuflas, tocando ocasionalmente el frio suelo, como un instinto enciendo la lámpara, pero espera, puedo mover las cortinas, esta mañana Tulio insistió en abrirlas, pero le dije que las manteniera cerradas. Qué idiota. La suave luz del sol aturde mis sentidos, se retuerce el amargo hielo en mi pecho.

Siguiente. Ir al baño.

Empiezo a cepillarme los dientes mientras se llena la bañera. ¿Respiro para vivir, o vivo para respirar? Pregunta de apariencia inocente, pero de naturaleza feroz. 

Como un descanso en mi piel, el agua caliente calma mi angustia. Pero pronto empieza a sofocarme.

"Nunca estás conforme con nada"

Cállate.

"No mereces nada de esto"

Dije que cierres el pico

"Nada de esto te pertenece"

Para.

"Eres solo una perra trepadora"

PARA.

"Pero no te preocupes, pronto todos se aburriran de ti y te quedarás solo, como tanto anhelas."

NO. NO QUIERO.

"Pero es lo que va a pasar."

NO.

"Eres un inútil."

CÁLLATE.

"Dime ¿Qué has hecho durante todo el día? Nada más que dormir como la mierda que eres."

CÁLLATE.CÁLLATE.CÁLLATE.

"Tulio solo te tiene lástima, pero se está hartando de ti, y pronto te dejará, con tu miseria."

cállate. . .

"Eres un egoísta, solo piensas en ti. Como si fueses importante. Dime. ¿TE CREES IMPORTANTE PERRA? ¿EH? ¿CREES QUE LE IMPORTAS A ALGUIEN O QUE MERECES AMOR?"

por favor...

"ERES SOLO UN GUSANO MISERABLE, HAZLE UN FAVOR A TODOS Y MUERE, TODO ESTARIA MEJOR SI NUNCA HUBIESES EXISTIDO EN PRIMER LUGAR."

Voces. Siempre están ahí, insultándome, nunca se van, nunca. Todo esto, es una tortura perpetua.

6:45

Ya vestido, me dispongo a ir a comer. La comida ya estaba lista, no sé cuanto lleva ahí.

Algo sobre la comida, es que todo me sabe a mierda, puedo estar comiendo mi plato favorito, no lo sé, todo me sabe igual, como si perdí mis papilas gustativas. Lo mismo con todo, no importa lo que haga, todo se siente como mierda.

"Eres un malagradecido."

No, no estoy triste, y el que todos piensen que lo estoy solo empeora la situación.

mi problema

Un desbalance químico.

Cuando termino, una señora de limpieza se lleva el plato para lavarlo. Sé que es su trabajo, pero como me gustaría estrangularla. Digamos que el hecho de que tengamos empleados para todo en esta casa solo me hace sentir más inútil. Supongo que a esto se refieren cuando dicen "problemas primer-mundistas".

Pasan los minutos, y me quedo aquí, esclavo de mi propia mente, el nivel mayor de miseria, completamente inmóvil, cabeza reposando entre mis brazos cruzados. La mujer de las penumbras me tiene domado, me tiene sedado, incapaz de sentir, incapaz de amar, reducido al instinto más básico de supervivencia, una montaña rusa entre malo y peor.

No sé en que momento llega Tulio a casa, pero de un momento a otro, escucho su voz, y me percato de que esta sentado a mi lado.

-Juan Carlos, amigo, ¿Cómo estás? - Me pregunta. Realmente pensarías que después de casados nuestra relación cambiaria mucho. La verdad, exactamente igual en la mayoría de los aspectos, digo, seguimos siendo mejores amigos después de todo, pero es cierto que esto te hace reflexionar mucho.

\- eh, ahí voy.- suspiro. Se petrifica como piedras el hielo entre mis costillas.

Duele. Pero no puedo decirlo.

Duele. Pero no sé como decirlo.

\- Sabes que tienes que abrirte más.- Pareciera que puede leer miradas.

\- Lo sé. 

\- Pronto encontraremos una salida a esto, ya lo verás.- Su voz se torna más reconfortante, y ahí me percato de que estamos en la sala y de que lleva rato hablándome sobre como le fue en el trabajo, y estamos abrazados, de alguna forma, me pierdo entre mis pensamientos y el cansancio, y me desconcentro de la realidad. Detesto que me traten así, como un bebé, me hace sentir vulnerable. Pero entiendo. Me imagino que esa es la imagen que proyecto.

me odio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y acompañarme hasta ao3  
> ^_^ se les quiere


End file.
